


you bend, i bend (Chinese translation)

by Tobejoker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Mark/Jaebum, Blow Job, Chinese Translation, M/M, Misunderstandings, the rest of the kids are there too
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobejoker/pseuds/Tobejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“朴珍荣，大四生。”过去三年里Jackson怎么就没注意到这么一人？</p>
            </blockquote>





	you bend, i bend (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you bend, i bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812093) by [friday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friday/pseuds/friday). 



 

 

故事的寓意，正在于若你正为期中测验期忙得昏昏欲睡，咖啡灌得头晕眼花，还深陷国际政治经济学论文的修罗之中，修罗到你都开始考虑换一个专业，或者干脆名字都换了移民去也，那么千万别在这时选下学期的课程。太可惜了，没得再来。Jackson都大四了，还得每个星期五早上九点爬出被窝，去上那什么冲突解决的初级研习会。

一见到行程表，他差点没吓出心脏病，上午九点到十一点那个蓝色方格准在逗他玩儿吧？一定是的。三年来他对付起这套系统愈发得心应手，现在才让他放弃自己的完美规划——星期二、星期三、星期四各从上午十一点上到下午两点，另每日下午四点到七点练击剑，腾出扎扎实实四天休息时间——就为了个区区两分、连正经学科都算不上的傻逼小课？怎么可能？？？

“太可惜了，”任凭Jackson晓之以理、动之以情，学术咨询部的熙元自巍然不动，“这课你非上不可。”

Jackson当即捂住心口，作痛心疾首状。整座A栋楼里，他最喜欢的人就是熙元，各种行政事务上，她可谓他的头号参谋。她曾不止一次在他选了太多课时帮忙平衡过来，还帮他在二年级半途从运动心理学系转到国际关系学院——全赖她抵挡不住他的狗狗眼攻势。或有赖她助人为乐和对学生学习热情大力支持什么的。“Jackson，若想符合全职学生的要求，如期毕业，你就得凑满课时。再说了，这门课的学分会记在你专业里面，多少能补回你地理课的C等。”说到这儿，她有些不厚道地笑了，“你怎么能 _地理_ 都拿C的？”

“那个学期我心碎欲绝，”Jackson说，“有鉴于此，我，非常遗憾地，没能全情投注在那门课上。”那年大半时间，Jackson都忙于迷恋一个戏剧系助手，此男姓徐名康俊，年底便为一大热系列动作片的小小戏份搬去了澳洲。迄今每思及此，Jackson都不免深感痛心。

他抓住熙元桌沿扑通一跪，“拜托，熙元姐姐，”他晓得自己跟哭诉没两样，“下学期我会补回这些学分的。早上九点耶。还是 _星期五_ ？这太过分啦。”

熙元的眼神从未有过的冷漠。“我每天都坐在这里，朝八晚五，”她说，“且大多同事无一例外。他们有些还比你大不了多少。”

Jackson摆摆手，“好吧，但是，怎么说，这都是出社会的事了。 _我_ 只是一个大四生，我对星期五早上自有宏大的规划，而这些规划，绝对不包括早上九点就爬起床。”

熙元嗤了一声，举起手中Jackson的退课申请书。 _退课原因（例如：时间与个人研究相撞，工读计划，有其他选课，等等。）_ 一栏里，他填的是， **门儿都没有** ，还重重划了五道杠。也许Jackson是该对程序多一分尊重——但熙元就可以食指拈着申请书两边，从中间撕成两半了吗？

“不，”她说，直直盯着他的眼睛。“不行就是不行，Jackson。”

 

 

 

**第一周：导论与课程综述**

 

自走进这间房，已经是Jackson第三次支不住脸了。考虑到他才待了二十分钟，还整整迟到了七分钟，就因为和平冲突调解与仲裁课在校园另一端、隐匿在Jackson学术生涯从未涉足的传媒系建筑群里，这着实不是个好兆头。前排坐了两个小孩——天啊这块头也太大了，没准Jackson真不是这课里唯一的大四生呢——咕咕叨叨聊着Chris Brown。等等，Chris Brown？Jackson还以为这堂上的是导论。说不定他们在就和平冲突调解专家举反例？然而瞄一眼教授，是朴珍荣教授吧，对Jackson的理解并没有什么帮助。朴珍荣教授的脸似乎永久凝固成了一个微笑，而且直到现在还在不停点头。

那个孩子终于停住嘴巴，紧张得音调都变了，高到Jackson不禁怀疑半人半狗才能听懂。“你的姓名年级……？”见男孩没接着往下说，朴教授提示，继续点头点头表示鼓励。

“哦。抱歉。金有谦，”金有谦脸红了，“一年级。”

房里其他众一年生出于义务纷纷鼓掌，一些比较勇敢的低低怪叫了一声。就Jackson所见，班里三十多名学生里，三分之二都是新生，二年级一丢丢，高年级——包括他在内——仅有三个。

他们已经简述了教学大纲，Jackson眯着眼盯了“ _禁止迟到_ ”一行小字老半天，都要变斗鸡了。然后他决定，晚点再为这个烦心，趁朴教授去另一边邀学生自我介绍，再度支棱起脑袋，缓缓合上了眼睛。

得亏金有谦的简介尖如犬笛，才让Jackson保持清醒，不然轮到他自我介绍时，可就要贻笑大方了。正坐在他前面的男孩——来自泰国，听起来很酷，也许Jackson迟些能招他进国际学生联盟——在应该名字的部分，飞快地说了一串长长长长长的东西——就连朴教授点头的节拍器都一时失灵，不由垂眼瞄点名簿——随即补充，“但直接叫我Bambam就可以了。”又一名新生，当然咯。起码之前那段只是闲聊，不是什么有关具道德争议的流行歌手的独白。接下来便看Jackson的了。

“Yo！”Jackson开口道。经过深思，他决定比起站着，还是跪在椅子上更好。他面前的Bambam转过身来，瞪大眼睛望着他。“我叫Jackson Wang。四年级，香港人。专业是国际关系学。今晚我那儿要开趴体，欢迎大家参加。你可以在学校电话簿上找到我联系方法。”随之，他比出国际通行的“Victory（胜利）”手势，不过比的是两个“V”，食指相抵，拼出一个“W”来——可代表“win（赢）”，以及最重要的，“Wang”。

坐在他后面的某人嗤之以鼻。朴教授同时说，“唔。Jackson，谢谢你的自我介绍和邀请。下一位？”

Jackson坐了下来，猛地转过头去，好看看谁这么大胆，敢嘲笑他Jackson Wang。所述人士正笑纹全开，一手还遮着脸，试图掩盖自己被逗乐的事实。见Jackson在看他，对方立刻舒展开笑纹，放下了手。Jackson目光不由在他高挺的鼻梁、丰厚的上唇与雪白整齐的牙齿上流连。艹。好吧，此人已因完全符合Jackson理想型而得到了宽恕。Jackson注视着他柔软灰色衬衫下坚实的胸膛轮廓，心中默默祈祷，自己眼下正放肆打量的这人，可千万别是新生。

“朴珍荣。大四生，镇海人，”他说。Jackson瞬即抬眼望他的脸。大四生？过去三年里Jackson怎么就没注意到这么一人？“来自传理系，不过在读双学位，另一个专业是文学。很高兴认识各位。”

“你和我们教授同名？”Jackson整个人趴在椅背上问，胳膊肘杵了杵《麦田里的守望者》磨损的书脊。“哇哦。马屁精吧你？”

朴珍荣，年23，翻了个白眼。“对啊，”他说，“我妈在我出生时起了这么个名字，就因为她知道我大学时，将要上个两学分的一年级冲突调解课，授课教授也叫朴珍荣。”

“——高兴班里有两位大四生，”朴珍荣，年44，正说道。“希望你们两位能为新生树立起好榜样！”Jackson回过身时，他正直直望着他们两个。这话听起来意有所指。

“哈，”Jackson说，回以他最迷人的笑容，“当然。”

他身后的珍荣又嗤了一声。

 

 

 

 **第二周** **冲突调解涉及的处境、利益与目标**

 

冲突调解课第二周，Jackson迟到了十一分钟。

“非常抱歉！”他说。朴教授斜视着他，保持微笑，嘴角却有些紧绷，呈现出的视觉效果极为吓人。“我今早热水出了问题。”所谓“热水出了问题”，指Jackson可能一不小心在喷头下睡着了，直到Mark脾气暴躁的男友在范“嘭”一声甩开门，手急急伸到喷头下， _差点碰到_ _Jackson_ _的肉体_ ，方猛然惊醒。这种行为简直无异于出轨吧？Jackson已经准备一五一十地汇报给Mark，以及把水温调成彻骨寒冰了。

“你他妈在干嘛？”Jackson大喊，胳膊瞬间起满鸡皮疙瘩。

“ _你_ 他妈在干嘛？”在范反问。他正在撒尿。此等景象不仅诡异而下流，且完全侵犯到了Jackson“无需不必要地过多目睹室友男友那活儿”的权益——不幸的是，如果你的室友是Mark，一位时常忘记对室友锁上门的男子，而他的室友，恰好热爱直接推门而入的话，这项权益几乎毫无保障。“你在厕所呆了有二十分钟。撸都早该撸完了吧。”

“淦，”Jackson一把扯下浴巾。他只留了十分钟洗澡，这意味着若他想准时赶到冲突调解课，就得摒弃早餐这个选项。“之后再跟Mark说你出轨的事。”

“什——”

“嘿！当心你瞄准的地方！要迟到了，回见！”他套上一件闻起来还算干净的衬衫，差点没避开在范弹脑门儿的手指。

“热水出了问题，”Jackson又说了一遍。朴教授还在盯着他。“应该是水管。”

朴教授只叹了口气，又回到原先的讲义。Jackson穿过成排新生，众人皆瞪大眼睛注视着他，脸上也许（或Jackson甘愿这么认为）有那么一丝敬意。唯一一个空位坐落在珍荣身后，珍荣正好学地埋头对着笔记本，上面布满整齐的笔记，句尾微微有些下倾。但当Jackson沿着走道过来时，他抬起头，脸上的嘲笑可说与“敬意”相去甚远。Jackson差点绊倒在一条背囊带子上——背囊当然是珍荣的——珍荣当即“哈”的一声喷笑出来。缺德鬼。

“嘿，上个星期的聚会你干嘛不来？”经过他时Jackson嘟囔，磨磨蹭蹭地坐到位子上，好看清呼气喷到后颈时珍荣的激灵。

“你就为这个迟到的？”珍荣挑眉，“对我犯相思病了？”然后耸了耸肩。“我没把你的话当真，找了别的事做。下次会来的。”他偏着头，Jackson能看到他脸上绽开笑容，手仍随着朴教授沉闷的进度，在讲义上做着笔记。Jackson不由有些钦佩。这股钦佩待他在自己的背囊里翻找，发现自己忘了带笔记本时，又得到了进一步的升华。

“珍荣，”Jackson语调甜蜜地开口，拿笔敲了敲珍荣露出毛衣的第一节脊椎。珍荣顿时双肩紧绷，复又放松下来。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他向后倾身，拖长音调说。

Jackson欣喜若狂。他一直偏好地道的 _方言_ 。“呃，是这样，我好像笔记（number）忘家里了，可以借你的吗？”

好在此时桌椅嘎吱响动起来，掩盖了珍荣的笑声。朴教授正让他们坐成一个圆圈，以确保“促进沟通，消除有形的上下尊卑关系”。说实在的，这只能确保桌子碾过脚背、撞到屁股时此起彼伏的痛叫声与道歉声。一位新生搬椅子不小心撞到了Jackson，忙举手以示歉意。

“你何不问有谦试试？”珍荣双眼明亮。

“谁？”Jackson问，一边起身把桌子搬到珍荣旁边，而且距离或许不必要地比规定近了一点。

“哈？”有谦异口同声地问。是上次那个犬笛Chris Brown新生，一秒前桌子刚撞到Jackson身上。

“有谦，”珍荣闪过Jackson扯他的手，语调像唱歌一样，“Jackson想知道能不能拿到你的电话号码（number）。”

“我才 _不_ ——”Jackson愤慨地喊。

“哥，”有谦语气有点严厉，“呃。”

这虽非他的目的，Jackson还是不禁有些受伤。“嘿！‘ _呃_ ’算什么？”

有谦斜视着他。“这是欺凌，”他说，一下把桌子从他俩身边拽开，“而且我是不会告诉比我大的陌生人电话号码的。”

Jackson转头，发现珍荣笑得喘不过气来。“我教得太好了，”珍荣拍着胸脯，吁过气来。真爱演。“我负责管理他的寝室，”他解释，“上星期我们才讲过陌生人有多危险。”

“你太恶毒了，”Jackson决定，“这个小孩长大之后会变成怪胎的。”

在他左方，有谦小声抗议起来，又把桌子挪远了一点。

朴教授清了清喉咙。Jackson抬头，正撞上他 **又** 在看着自己。

 _这不怪我_ ，Jackson比口型。 _我是无辜的_ 。

“我原谅你，Jackson，”朴教授说，语调不带一丝情感。“好了，现在请大家提出一些坐成圆圈的好处吧。”

学生每喊出一个回答，他都记在手中的本子里。这课并非想象中那么无趣，而Jackson，虽然抱怨个不停，还是读完了材料。他抽出笔盖，才想起自己所有麻烦的起点：没带笔记本。他低头望了眼背囊，思忖口香糖包装上够不够写完一堂课的笔记。

突然间，他的眼角瞟到什么东西。那是珍荣的手，往Jackson桌上递了两张撕得整整齐齐的白纸。

Jackson感激地拍了拍珍荣的手腕，然后翻过纸张。角落里写着什么东西，外面还方方正正画了圈格子，无疑是珍荣的笔迹。

010-4784-XXXX ♡

 

 

 

 **第三周** **基本仲裁法**

 

> _所以你干嘛要上这门课？你不是传理系的吗？_

 

> _……你就坐在我正前方。你知道你可以直接跟我讲话的吧？_

 

> _啊不不不那样朴教授会气屎的_

上周他跟我小小“谈心”了一下

他居然讨厌我诶超过分的：（

算了快回答我问题

 

> _你发之前我都猜得到你会说什么_

我本来专业是文学，去年才加了传理。会上这个只是早晚的事。

你又在这儿干嘛？你不是读国际关系吗？

 

> _对哦都忘了你是个书呆子_ _lol_

故事太长，懒得打了。晚点告诉你

这个周末你有空吗？

 

> _这句台词是你原创的吗？_

事实上，我这个周末生日。

顺说，欢迎你来一起庆祝。

 

> _哦宝贝儿_

真要不是原创你看得出来

哇天！提早说声生日快乐！

我会去的

地点？

 

> _真的？你有原创可言？_

晚点发给你。

你认识林在范吗？就他公寓。

 

> _呃我当然知道_ _jb_ _！！！_

jb这个名字就是 **我** 起的。你怎么会认识他？？

好吧他在和我室友Mark上床

好吧他们在交往什么的

而且你看到了吗？我简直太原创了

 

> _我们打小认识，说来话长。_

等等，你就是Mark的室友？

 

> _嘿北鼻；）说说嘛怕啥_

 

> _打住_

_不准你来我的生日聚会了。_

 

> _啥！！！_ _nooooo_

我已经准备好绝妙的礼物了

想知道是什么吗？

 

> _如果你敢说“我的屌”_

 

> ** _我的屌_**

 

> _我就举报你。_

 

> _随便啦_

好啦

我会去的

敬请期待小爷的真人原创秀

 

 

 

 **第四周** **课堂因会议取消；详见电邮**

 

在范的居所位于研究生宿舍最好的一栋，宽得没边，还自带厨房，这只能让Jackson想起每次他起床时不小心目睹到在范光着屁股偷Jackson牛奶的景象，故而每次到那儿，他都会大感不悦。开场估摸一小时后，他和Mark才到，聚会已至高潮。隔着一整层楼，他们就在电梯里听到贝斯的嗡嗡声，不由相对而视。

“你从没说过你认识珍荣，”Jackson开口。

Mark响亮地叹了口气。最近几天，这话题他们争论——如果有称之为争论的价值——不止一次了。“我说过了，Jackson，”他说，“我不算 _认识_ 珍荣。只是有时在范和我出来，也会把他带上。他们是老朋友了。”

“好吧，但是，”Jackson说，“有多老？又是 _什么_ 朋友？会上床的朋友？”

Mark捧住Jackson的脸，差点把手里一箱饮料砸他头上。“太恶心了，闭嘴，”Mark说，“不然我就告诉珍荣你喜欢他。”

“Mark！谢啦兄弟。没想到你这么想当我伴郎！”

用不着敲，门已半敞，角落夹着空香槟酒瓶的瓶颈。果不其然，门内的人潮正如传出门外的音乐一般喧闹不休。Jackson在裤子上摩拭了下湿润的掌心，心跳加速，似乎来前他和Mark灌下的那几杯终于发挥了效用。对于Jackson，一间阴暗的房里充满陌生而便于勾搭的人群，属少数几样能刺激他干劲的事物。

他们穿过熙熙攘攘的客厅。尽管每一扇窗都开着，室内却烟云笼罩。加之灯光昏暗，众人又肆意跳舞，肢体纵横，几乎难以辨别身份，但他们还是尽量对认出来的人点头示意。烟气有一丝人造甜香，Jackson多想咂咂嘴，寻香而去，但想起健身指导这季严格规定“不准吸烟，不准吸大麻，除了这个狗屎城市受污染的空气，哪怕水蒸气都不准进你的肺”，还是忍住了。

他冲南俊点点头。南俊正忙着摆弄歌单，酒搁在桌沿，快掉下去了。他主攻音乐，一年级Jackson负责给他补习英文，没两天就意识到南俊聪明得可怕，英文没准比他还好。那学期余下的时段，他们都用来听网上找来、或是南俊自己做的纯音乐freestyle。那学期后，虽然Jackson语言教师生涯就此终止，他和南俊的友谊却延续了下去，倒也不算失败。除了南俊，还有英智，他第一位介绍过给父母的女朋友。还有星材和相赫，和他们同组可说是意外之喜，除此之外Jackson就没享受过别的project。还有有谦，他们课上那个小孩，他合着眼睛，沉浸在舞池里，盆骨扭得一点也不像个健康纯洁的青少年。

还有更多的人，Jackson叫不出名字——有些似曾相识，依稀记得过往四年——学校里四年，交换生一年——里有过交集。某人仿佛扯了扯他的衬衫，然后Mark的手轻抚他脊背。“哥们儿，放轻松，”Mark几乎掩不住地笑，“你在发颤。”

他们终究完好无损到了厨房，虽然Jackson一点忙都没帮。厨房没那么热闹，或只是更明亮些，霎时对Jackson感官的攻击一变，Jackson眼前浮出黑点。他眨了眨眼。在范和珍荣正站在水池旁，身边还有个叫荣宰的三年生。Jackson隐约记得一年前，在范还没和Mark交往那会儿，为了打动对方，报了个转校生师友计划，就此成为荣宰的导师。荣宰这人不错，就是思考回路比较不俗。无论如何，双方合作愉快。在范追到了想追的人，荣宰则认识了一个有愧当初没多花心思在他身上，愿意随时请他喝酒的人。

“嘿，”Mark说，声音柔和下来。对象是在范，他的声音总会柔和下来。

“嘿，”在范说，笑了，手勾进Mark前面的口袋。

“嘿~~~”Jackson拉长语调，手揽过珍荣。他将鼻子凑到珍荣颊上，感到对方震了一下，微微转了过来。

“嘿，”珍荣说。听起来心情不错。笑容晃眼，如直视阳光，但比远观更佳。

“恶，”荣宰说。他看看Jackson和珍荣，又看看Mark和在范，脸皱成一团。但还是笑了。他笑着退出厨房，举杯致意。“生日快乐，珍荣哥。今晚别玩太开心喔。”

荣宰走了。而后Mark和在范也走了。兴许上厕所干那事儿去了，顺带给哪个刚好想上厕所的倒霉蛋添个永久心理创伤。厨房只余Jackson与珍荣，珍荣酒水下肚，眼神迷离，呼气有些酸味，嘴唇鲜红光润。荣宰走时说的话还回响在Jackson脑海里。这算什么，青春片？他要多灌杯酒才行。

Jackson伸手拿过珍荣一直啜饮着的酒，才尝了一口，就烧得差点窒息，没好气地问：“你没掺别的东西就 _直接_ 喝威士忌吗？”

珍荣没理他，在Jackson手臂松松环成的圈里动了一下——不过并未完全转开，Jackson心中窃喜——问：“那句就是你的原创？”眼帘半合，视线无疑投到了Jackson唇上，“‘嘿’？”

这套路露骨至此，Jackson断无拒绝的道理。“也许吧，”他回答，放下珍荣充满虚势的威士忌，向前逼近，直到珍荣嘭一下撞上水池，黑衬衫薄薄的柔软衣料在Jackson指间起皱，衣料下滚烫的皮肤甚至更加柔软。“有用吗？”

让事实证明，是珍荣伸手勾住Jackson的后颈，拉近最后那短短几厘米。是珍荣另一只手滑上Jackson的胸膛。是珍荣干的坏事。珍荣咬了咬自己的下唇，然后轮到Jackson的，咬得冷静又节制。Jackson瑟缩了一下。

“也许吧，”珍荣说，Jackson抬头，对方的笑容明亮又放肆，“祝我生日快乐。”

还有什么可说呢？

Jackson和Mark一起去了珍荣的生日宴会。Jackson见到许多他认识的人，还有许多不认识的人，但这是珍荣的生日宴会，他为珍荣而来，所以他尽心尽责无视了所有的人（算无视吧），直奔厨房。幸运的是，珍荣恰好就在那里，手里拿着一杯酒，正与在范和荣宰聊天，看起来比往日还要好看。人生日那天都看起来比往日好看。Jackson还准备了一句台词什么的——不唬人，他还真准备了。算了，也无所谓。他也不是真的需要什么台词。

他们说了些话。手四处流窜。抓捏了臀部，粗暴地，不那么粗暴地。他们喝干了珍荣的威士忌，又各自喝了别的什么，喝到Jackson失去耐心，终于拉珍荣到公寓最暗的角落，完完全全覆住他纤瘦的身体，借一股蛮力把珍荣抵在墙上，对他为所欲为。说句公道话，珍荣本人似乎也不介意。

再一次让事实证明，是珍荣说出了那句关键台词，是他将温热的嘴唇对准Jackson耳朵，手攥紧Jackson衬衫，吞下一声喘息哑声说：“我们换个地方。”

听听。寿星公发话了，谁敢不从。

第二天早上，珍荣从Jackson床上爬起，套上Jackson的衬衫时，头发蓬乱，吻得发肿的嘴唇弯起一抹自得的微笑。

“嘿，”珍荣说，俯在Jackson身上轻摇了摇他。

“我就用你的牙刷咯，希望不要介意，”珍荣说，轻摇变成咯吱玩闹，凉凉的吐气滑过Jackson脸颊，然后变成了吻进他嘴里。

“昨晚玩得很开心，”珍荣说，套上自己的帽衫。

“晚点给你短信，”珍荣说，捋了捋头发，Jackson比出国际通行的“大清早的，让我们干上一发再起”手势，他只是笑着摇摇头，并不言语。

“再见啦，Jackson，”珍荣说，消失在Jackson的门后。

 

 

 

**第五周：沟通与冲突类型**

 

“嗨Jackson，”珍荣伸头招呼。他果然已经到了教室。就算Jackson第一声铃响，就一改往日毯子里毛虫蠕动，企图再睡个回笼觉——虽然蠕半天也早醒了——的德性，奋力爬出被窝，先到的永远是他朴珍荣。

珍荣在冲他微笑，Jackson猜这是件好事，尽管算起来，他俩已隔三天没见了。至于为什么没隔更久，实在是Jackson型男形象再维持不下去，再不愿绕一大段路去练习，就为了经过珍荣提起自己担任助教的建筑。他在一些传理系的教学楼里晃了有五分钟，才偶遇珍荣的办公处，角落小小一间。当然咯，大学从来只在你想偶遇什么人时才大得无边无际。

Jackson还是摸不着头脑——没错，生日晚宴那晚他俩都喝醉了，但珍荣在他家过了夜，还给了他早安吻。他甚至拿走了Jackson的衬衫。正方一分，反方一分，好歹称得上打平吧？然而上星期课取消了，Jackson没法继续扮型男，也找不着机会不露痕迹地问珍荣这周末要干嘛。他唯有恫吓JB，从他嘴里套出这条信息，然后在一场传理集会上从天而降，就跟主场一样自然。珍荣正在吧台，试图和一个二年生友好交流，可惜对方形迹可疑，进展不佳。他注意到Jackson时，那个二年生居然紧紧攥住酒杯，生怕Jackson抢去似的。

“Jackson？你怎么在这儿？”珍荣高声喊，好穿透角落传来的k歌声。

Jackson也吼回去：“没啥，就路过，路过懂吗！然后好奇这儿怎么吵。”酒吧距大学有两条街，离Jackson家起码七条。

感谢上苍，从珍荣脸上的坏笑看，他没准备拆穿。“真的啊——”他语调拖得老长，踏着舞步走向Jackson。

Jackson吞了口口水。他伸出手去，珍荣的手已候着了，十指交缠。“真的啦，”他说，乖乖任珍荣请了他一杯酒，再介绍他给自己的朋友，滚烫的手无时不刻贴着他大腿，占有欲强得无与伦比。他乖乖任珍荣的朋友灌醉，然后陷进珍荣甜言蜜语织的网中，和他一起唱了首糟糕透顶的歌——或者说，Jackson独自唱了首糟糕透顶的歌，因为珍荣半途就笑得无法支持，手掩着嘴巴，似乎甚至无法相信自己能有这么高兴。

然后，在某个时间点，有个人说了句话——Jackson真心希望那人就是他，能说什么聪明话，或起码很性感——因为Jackson在帮珍荣套上外套，给珍荣系上自己的围巾，陪珍荣走过那七条街，一直走到他的公寓，珍荣的手一路躺在他掌心，滚烫，有点出汗。他们居然平安无事地到了。电梯门一关，珍荣立刻拉近他，舌头灵活得像只狐狸，在他嘴里探索像在摸一个兔子洞。Jackson鼓捣钥匙——手眼协调登峰造极——时，珍荣滚烫的身体都贴着他后背。一进门，珍荣就踢掉鞋子，直奔Jackson厨房，就跟这儿原就是他家似的，给自己倒了杯水，水在他嘴里发出咕噜噜的声响。

“喝水吗？”他问，然后没等答复，就直接接上了Jackson的嘴。Jackson舌头刺进去，里面冰凉又潮湿，仿佛在抚慰他干燥的喉咙。然后珍荣任Jackson将他拉向卧室——Jackson挣扎着摸索床头灯开关时他轻笑起来，像个小女生。但能亲眼看见珍荣脱掉自己的衬衫、再扒Jackson的景象，再辛苦也值得。

这过程中，Jackson甚至还没脱裤子。珍荣摸向他的运动裤，发现Jackson没穿内裤时不由大笑——笑什么笑？运动裤里面根本就 _不需要_ 穿内裤好吧？——然后一把扯下了他的裤子。裤子才褪到膝盖，珍荣已经跪到Jackson腿间，垂下头，亲了一下Jackson的大腿内侧。他的嘴巴正如Jackson的想象（这有什么不敢承认的），温热又柔软。

随即他喉结一滚，吞了下去，Jackson嘴里溢出一声呻吟。

“珍荣，”他止不住地喃喃，“艹，珍荣。”

待他的枕头布满濡湿的汗水，双腿也在高潮过后无力，他才终于寻得机会，蹬下一直缠在脚踝上的裤子。珍荣正跪在他身前，牛仔裤门襟大敞，露出大腿根，随着手上的动作，脸上渐渐浮出迫入绝境之人的表情。

他问：“我可不可以——？”嗓音尖锐粗噶。

Jackson反应过来，往床上一躺，双腿向空中敞开，盘过珍荣的大腿，缠上珍荣的腰。经过那么多年下肢训练，他如今不无庆幸地想到，在珍荣眼中这会是何等壮观的景象。“来吧，”他气息不稳地说，随即，如同就等一道通行令般，珍荣发出一声模糊的喊叫，精液洒满Jackson的腹肌。

无论如何，重点是珍荣当晚留了下来，一直待到早上，然后，和上次如出一辙，在某个早到不可思议的时辰就悄然离去，道别时脸上挂着一抹微笑。这依然算些什么对吧？也许珍荣偏好慢慢来。也许他是那种工作日工作，休息日休息的丝带儿。他看起来正是这种风格。没问题，Jackson可以奉陪。他尊重界限。他不强迫别人。而且最重要的是，Jackson向来自诩忠于内心感受，而此刻他的内心感受忠于珍荣，最近一段人生里，他从未这么喜欢过一个人。他的感情横冲直撞，甚至超越了他惯有博取眼球的做派，跑失到近几个月里，最接近害羞的领域。

“嗨，珍荣，”说着，Jackson闪进珍荣身后的位子上。原本打算坐哪儿的Bambam长叹一声，还是坐到了有谦身边。

Jackson犹豫了一下，还是伸出手去，拇指指腹抚了一下珍荣的颧骨线条。“你本该待久一点的，”他说，“上个周末。你走了以后，我马克和在范一起吃了点心。”

Bambam和有谦在他们身后发出作呕的声音。然而珍荣却望着他，脸上染满红晕。

“噢，”他的声音里似乎同时混合了震惊与欣愉，“我没想到这点。”

 

 

 

**第六周：中秋假期**

 

珍荣说“我没想到这点”时惊讶的表情，在Jackson脑海里挥之不去，比他愿意承认的还要深刻。好吧，这有什么不能承认的，他就他妈的受伤了，好吧？珍荣的 _惊讶_ 如此货真价实，难道Jackson会希望他早上八点以后才走，或是想和他以及自己的朋友——况且那也是珍荣自己的朋友——一起共进早餐，就这么不可思议吗？珍荣是把Jackson当成什么混蛋了？

好在中秋节到了，Jackson不用再为此烦心，因为他要第二次去在范家，打发这个悠长的周末。说句良心话，去年那会儿，在范其实只邀请了Mark一人。但Jackson就直挺挺坐在那儿，一种，露骨。再说了，Mark这人不错，在范第一年乖得像头绵羊——哪怕现在，Mark稍微那么一暗示，他都赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

“我不知道耶，”Mark当时说，忧虑之情溢于言表，“我答应了和Jackson一起过的。”

“哦，”在范火速回答，“没问题。那就一起来吧。”

“好耶！”Jackson胜利地挥舞拳头。在范似乎痛不欲生，已然后悔，但Mark显得很高兴，所以他只是咬紧牙关，点了点头，如同所有恋爱中人一般，充满牺牲精神。

不管怎么说，在范父母友善又热情，对Jackson喜欢得不得了，还说他想来随时都可以来。Jackson也清楚这一点，因为每当在范或Mark都不接电话时，他都会选择和在范母亲视频通话。正因如此，在范和Mark造后代的日程几乎变成Jackson最烂熟于心的日程表之一。对这种机密守口如瓶了这么久，到在范家度第二次中秋，只能说是他应得的报酬。

“话说回来，你和珍荣进展得怎么样了？”在范一时失误，问了这个问题。他们正在去在范家的路上，还有一个半小时车程。

“别——”Mark正准备提醒，但为时已晚，Jackson已经吸了口气。他唯有叹一口气，脸埋在在范肩上。Jackson不怪他。毕竟他已听过一次了。

十五分钟后，Jackson终于准备结束他激昂的控诉。而从在范脸上的表情来看，他似乎认为自己就不该和Jackson展开任何谈话。

“罢了，”Jackson说，“你俩是朋友对吧？他到底在搞什么鬼？”

认识这么久，算上那次Jackson不小心撞到赤裸在范正在对同样赤裸的Mark做些赤裸裸的事情，在范也是第一次像此刻这样，表现出不安的样子，眼神撇向窗外。他整个身体都绷紧了，连Mark都有所察觉。

他问：“在范？”碰了碰他手臂。

在范抓了抓头发，鼻子吁了口气。“过去高中那会儿，”他只说，“我们交往过一段时间。一段非常长的时间。”

“噢，”Jackson惊讶地答。理智虽不允许，他的思绪还是忍不住奔向珍荣和在范在一起，亲吻，甚至更进一步的想法。更令他惊异的是，这种想法竟让他感到一阵滚烫的嫉妒。

“没错，”在范有些恼怒地咕哝，偷瞟了Mark一眼。对方看上去一如既往的漠不关心。“无论如何，虽然珍荣看起来并非如此，但实际上，他对这种事情蛮认真的。我的意思是交往。我们分手以后，他整整一年都没和我说话。不过，”看到Jackson脸上的表情，他一时误解，忙补充，“他还是，你懂的，时不时搞搞什么的。”言及此，他含糊地冲Jackson的方向比划了一下。

在范想给的安慰显然没达到他预期的效果。

“搞搞？”Jackson跟着他说，“什么的？ _这_ 又是什么意思？”

在范看起来更加不适了。“嗯，”他慢慢地挤出每个字，“就。我的意思是。你知道的。你确实比较。声名在外。”

 

 

 

**第七周：认知两种观点**

 

“所以，”Jackson逼问，“这就是你早上从不久留的原因吗？你就是这么看我的？”

珍荣似乎一震。但立刻恢复了冷静。

 

 

 

**第八周：小组汇报**

 

“你也没开口问过啊，”珍荣回道，口气有些冰冷，“再说了，我也只了解一些传闻。”

Jackson目瞪口呆。“ _你_ 才是那个没开过口问的人好吧！”他愤怒地说，“是你每次一到早上就溜走了！而且你什么意思，了解一些 _传闻_ ？”

“很难不了解到吧，”Bambam在后面嘟囔。

Jackson猛地转过身去瞪他。

Bambam举起双手，表情警戒：“嘿。我只是说说。嘴巴长在人身上，何必怪我这个传达人。”

 

 

 

**第九周：小组汇报，第二轮**

 

“听着，”珍荣的声音压得低低的，却充满怒火，“我只是说——我听过你。我认识在范，对吧？而且很多人喜欢过你，你知道吧？我很多朋友都喜欢过你。而我认为，有时很难讲你是不是真的那也那么喜欢他们。”

“所以呢，你觉得我—— _不专一_ ？还是什么 _花花公子_ ？”

非常不幸，Jackson就没考虑过小一点声，朴教授立即严厉地迫视着他。

“Jackson，你对有谦和Bambam的汇报有什么意见想要分享吗？”他的声音充满威严，不容辩驳。

“呃，没有，”Jackson小声说，“有谦Bambam，抱歉。”

“哦，没关系，”有谦有些惊讶地说。

“没关系，”Bambam说，“我们也觉得很有趣。”

 

 

 

**第十周：小组汇报，末轮**

 

“我是说，”Jackson捶着演示板大声说，他的组员，一个叫度云的新生瑟缩了一下，悲哀地看了一眼手里的笔记，“沟通至关重要。沟通，并清楚表达你想要什么，甚至听了些什么！因为流言很过分。流言，事实上，非常有害。而且伤人。嗯，会损害正常冲突调解过程。所有冲突调解过程。但尤其是人与人之间的冲突。”

珍荣坐在房间左边最后第三排，脸上挡着一捆纸，慢慢慢慢滑下椅子，直到只能看见他钝红的额头。

 

 

 

**第十一周：成功达至双方和解**

 

“嘿。”

“走开啦Mark。”

来人咳了一下，似乎在掩饰声音里的笑意。“不是Mark。”

好吧，这可能只是妄想。半个小时以前，Mark戳了戳他的头，问他是不是在发闷气，然后嘲笑他居然在发闷气。指望一颗心短时间里就能解冻或许是奢望。Jackson扯下蒙住头顶的毯子。珍荣站在他的门口，面带怯色，紧紧攥着书包的带子。Jackson又将毯子扯了回去，问：“你不是有课吗？”但还是给珍荣腾了点位置。

珍荣哼了一声。Jackson膝旁的床一陷，是他坐了上去，书包丢在Jackson扔满衣服的地面，一点声没出。“ _你_ 不是也有课吗？好像还和我同一节来着？”

“我整个学期一节课都没逃，”Jackson说，允许自己拉开一个小小小小孔往外偷看。珍荣正手撑床，注视着Jackson窝起的小山包，一下就抓住他偷看了，脸上登时绽开花。Jackson立刻扯回毯子。“逃一次也没关系。”

“可惜挑的日子不好，”珍荣说，手在山包上一路拍打，直到找到Jackson的大腿，“我们就待了半小时，朴教授就放我们去准备期末考试了。”

“日，”Jackson郁结地瞪着穿透毯子的光，“可能我的时机不对吧。”他顿了一下，又怀有一丝敌意地问：“那——你在这儿干嘛？这可是我家。”

这不友善，他知道，即使对他来说也是，但说真的——该死的朴珍荣。Jackson不会就为了随便搞搞，抛掷数周光阴，从校园这一端走去另一端，拐上传理学院的路。再说了，Jackson根本他妈就没随便搞搞过——前两年里他有英智，然后去年是康俊那档子事。非要说的话，应该觉得委屈的是Jackson。而且他就是很委屈。

珍荣的手停了一下，随即继续沿着原先的轨道，这次是轻抚Jackson的腰，绵长又温柔。“我是来见你的，”珍荣的语气像在哄女朋友，“看你是否愿意让我请你吃早餐。”

虽已下定决心，Jackson还是心软了。一点点。他向来对这种套路毫无抵抗力，而且一如他对珍荣怒不可遏，他同样也想见到他。但这不代表Jackson就会放弃做一个矜持的男人。“说不定我很忙呢。”

珍荣叹了口气，但开口时似乎被逗乐了：“忙着翘课发闷气？”

“我 _没有_ 发闷气。”

“嗯。在我看来就像发闷气。”

“那你可能要看再仔细点。”

此言一出，Jackson感到一直卷着的毯子给扯掉了。他匆匆抬头看到珍荣的脸，然后移开视线，脸颊发烧。珍荣又在冲他笑，笑容点亮了他的脸。

“我在看啊，”珍荣温柔地说，毯子丢到一边。“而且我很抱歉，”他接着说，爬向Jackson，贴上他的身体，一手抚上他心搏动的位置，一手摸索Jackson的手。“再给我一次机会吧。”

Jackson没说话，在颈后温柔的喷气下，肩膀紧绷。他就一直那样待着，直到胸前的手瑟缩了一下，准备抽回去，珍荣发出一声低低的叹息。

Jackson翻过身来，死死盯着珍荣的眼睛，追问：“刚刚那句是你的原创吗？”

有一刻珍荣很惊讶，随即反应过来。他的脸上绽开一个笑容——这不正是一开始害Jackson落到如此田地的罪魁祸首吗？“没错，”珍荣低声说，慢慢凑近，直到他俩鼻尖对着鼻尖，一手举起抚平Jackson眉间皱褶，“有用吗？”

Jackson叹了口气，抵上对方的手，在一个早已预料到的吻下闭上眼睛。“好吧，”他说，“就这一次。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks a lot for friday's kindness to allow me translate this amazing piece! friday nim, saranghae!


End file.
